Interlinked
by BlackNanuk
Summary: Spencer and Remy lives Interlinked since they meet each other as children. And this story tells it from the start till to the end. Want to know what happens... You need to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own X-men, Criminal minds or the characters. Just borrowing them to satisfy my need to tell the story that is in my head.**

**In this Story is my own version of Remy's and Reid's pasts intermingling and such but I will try and keep as much to the past's as possible, maybe I'll go so far then make their pasts up as I go, who knows what I might do. Anyway hope you like.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The only thing Spencer could think about was the fact that his father just left him, he even _refused_ to take the poor boy with him. It just made Spencer curl up even more upon himself on his bed, crying his poor little brown eyes out when he thought about it. Spencer being a very smart young individual could see the signs that his parents weren't getting along. It all started when Riley Jenkins a six year old boy that lived next-door at their old house was found _murdered_, Spencer himself was a little upset about it because Riley was nice to Spencer unlike other people around his age. Because of his intelligence, Spencer has been bullied by other kid's even adults for being _'weird and geeky'_ but he can't help being smart, so he tried to ignore it and act like it didn't bother him although that didn't work that well, but still it helped even if it was the tiniest bit, it still help. And plus that with his mother's mental health that continued to deteriorate because of her Paranoid Schizophrenia, he thinks it was just too much for his father and that's what made him leave, but still the last words his father said to him was that they weren't _statistics_ because Reid told him "statistically speaking a child doesn't get as good education in a single parent household as a child in a two parent households,"

He was only trying to get his father to stay with them rather than leave and that's why he said it, but something _clicked_ in Spencer's head making him wanting to get so many degree's to prove his father wrong in some strange way from what was said.

Hours had passed since then and Spencer could not shed another tear for his father, he didn't know if his father would come back anytime soon or if he would ever come back but he still had to make sure his mother was alright. So he got up from his bed, rubbed his eyes dry and grabbed his glasses that made his eyes look abnormally _big_ for his head. Spencer slowly made his way down his hallway to his mother room to see if she was there, he stopped in front of the light brown door and knocked lightly on it but loud enough to be heard…. But no could be heard to say to come in or wait, so Spencer knocked again on the door this time just slightly little bit louder and paused for a reply, still no one answered, so Spencer opened the door and slowly made his way in. He was greeted by a mass of books on the bed next to a sleeping figure on the bed, his mother, Spencer made his way around the bed to his mother's side and lightly shacked her awake "Mom… mom…. _Momma_," Spencer could hear a low moan from his mother slowly waking up.

She slowly got up and looked at her little boy with abnormally huge puffy red eyes and hugged him "my poor baby, it's going to be alright you will see,"

This made Spencer think and then he said "Does this mean that _daddy's gone_ for good mommy, his not coming back to us," this mother lets go of her son and slowly nods.

"am afraid so Spencer, but always remember no matter what happens from here on you will always make me proud to call you my _little genius_, my son," she said the last part after she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Life has been very difficult for Reid after that day.

Months after, Spencer's mother 'Dina' her health took a turn for worse, her _delusions_ made her think that the government where after her and Spencer so she would not take her medication when Spencer tried to give it to her because she thought that they were _trying to poison her,_ so he had to put into her food, Most days she didn't even know _who _Spencer was. So in all life was getting very hard for him, with high school, yes high school Spencer is a child genius so he skips a few grades… ok a lot of grades, the bullies with being a child prodigy and such, trying to keep his mother's illness a secret, because if anyone found out about her, they would most likely put her in a nursing home and put Spencer into poster care and Spencer didn't want to be separated from his mother. And then you have Spencer trying to keep the house afloat with the medical bills, other normal house bills and money for food, with what little money his mother gets from the government, which by the way is _very little_. So Spencer may have to find a way to get more money.

Normal day, waking up, getting ready, helping mum take her medication, go to school, finish school, walk home from school and seeing an unconscious boy down an alleyway… Wait what, that was not normal for Spencer. He rushed to the boy on the floor, Spencer looked him over and saw a boy around his age with shaggy hair like his own but a lot darker and softer, the boy had smooth skin with a light tan; he was the same height as Spencer, he was wearing sunglasses which hid his eyes from view but what Spencer was focused on was the cuts and bruises that littered his body. Looks like his been in a fight or something, Spencer had to think about what to do. They wasn't in the most respectable part of Vegas and the boy was breathing which made Spencer relax slightly, then it hit Spencer why not take him to his house, let him rest make sure he's alright. No one would mind for theirs no one to mind Spencer's mom wouldn't and he need to make sure the boy didn't have any other injures that can't be seen, but theirs one problem how does Spencer get him there, Spencer himself wasn't the strongest person, and he had to go a little further to get to his house. Lady luck must be on his side because the boy on the floor started to wake.

"Wait… don't more so fast your hurt," Spencer's voice startled the poor boy and he looked at him, "What?... _Who are y'?"_ with that the boy got up on to his feet with a bit of difficulty and into a fighting stance, making Spencer put his hands up showing he means no harm.

"You.. you need to slow down _your hurt_…. And I… I found you like this," Spencer also got up to his feet; his whole body going tense, the last thing he wanted to do was fight the boy.

"And _who are y'_?" The boy asked again relaxing his body ever so slightly; he could clearly see that Spencer didn't want to fight but still just to make sure.

"I could ask you the same thing, but my name is Spencer…. Spencer Reid," Spencer was still nervous about the boy but he still wanted to make sure he was alright.

The boy dropped his fighting stance and replied with "_Remy_, Remy doesn't have a last name,"

Spencer wondered why Remy spoke in third person, it sounded funny but he wouldn't say anything about it, if he did Remy would most likely punch him or something and then there was the no last name, does that mean Remy's an _orphan_ on the streets, wouldn't be the first but still, that's sad that someone so young is out on the streets.

Spencer noticed the way Remy winced when he tried to put weight on his right foot and so he walked forward to look at it, Remy tried to take a step back "What are y' doin'?"

"I noticed the way you're putting all your weight on the other foot, so I am going to look at it…. If that's alright with you?" Spencer stopped in front of Remy who just looked at him then nodded.

Spencer got down to the floor while Remy placed his hand on the closest wall to give him something to balance on, "Can you move it…. Ok doesn't look that bad just a sprain," Spencer got up and looked at the boy in front of him.

"Don't place any weight on it and it will get better but if you don't it won't heal properly," Remy just looked at Spencer up and down then back to his face.

"How do y' know all t'at?" Remy was getting curious about Spencer, who just fiddled with his top uneasy about the question.

"I read a lot," Spencer's cheeks had a light blush to them when he answered Remy's question, waiting for him to laugh which never came making Spencer look at him in his belief.

"You don't think that's _funny?_" Spencer asked.

"_Non_ why should Remy laugh at t'at?" Remy shifted his weight a little to make himself more comfortable, his whole body was sore.

"Most people think it's funny and weird that I read a lot… that's all," Spencer looked down, then back up to look at Remy and was started by what he said next "T'en t'ey are _idiot's_," Spencer looked at him in disbelief no and I mean no one has ever said that to Spencer. But it made him smile and Spencer know that he and Remy would get along swimmingly even though they don't know one another, other than their names but time can change that.

With all the courage that Spencer could muster he asked Remy "Do you have somewhere you can go so you don't have any weight on that foot, Remy? If you do I can help you get there,"

Remy took less than a minute to answer Spencer "_Non_,"

Spencer grabbed his school bag, placed it on the opposite side of his body that Remy is on and walked forward to him, grabbed his arm and placed it around his shoulder "Then you're coming with me,"

Remy wanted to stop the young boy he has been speaking to, but there's something about him that Remy wants to protect in away, maybe that innocence in his eyes or the way he wants to just help. Remy doesn't know himself but he would like to know where his going at least so he asks "Where to?"

Both of them started to walk a slow pace down the alleyway "My house, you can rest their _no one_ will mind," Spencer wanted to make sure Remy was alright.

When Remy put his weight on Spencer and started to walk he could feel just how much his body hurt.

Spencer led the way while Remy limped his way, about twenty minutes of slow walking/limping they both manage to make it to Spencer's house.

Both boys make their way into the house slowly. With Spencer making sure that Remy was still alright, then slowly lowering him down on the cream couch. "You alright?" Remy could tell that Spencer was actually concern about his well-being, which made him chuckle and smile at him.

"Remy, is fine aren't y' more worried about _y'r parents_ getting' mad at y' for lettin' Remy _in y'r house_," Remy was truly grateful to Spencer's kind offer but his parent's wouldn't want another kid hanging around especially one like Remy.

But the face that Spencer showed before he turned from Remy made his heart ache, it made Remy think "did Remy say somet'in' wron,"

"My dad left a couple of months ago and my momma is too ill to even know, _I am here_ so she won't know you're here and if she does I will just say that you're a friend from school or something along those lines,"

Remy look to Spencer who was facing the other way and said "So who looks after t'e house and y' _homme_?"

Spencer turned round to look at Remy with sad and lonely eyes through his glasses "I do,"

With that Spencer walked to the kitchen to get both of them a drink, leaving Remy to look around the room and to think. The room was normal size for a living room with the couch he was sat on; one smaller chair on the other side pointing to the TV in front of the couch: the room was cream with hints of green: light wooden floor with a little rug under the coffee table also in front of the couch: and pictures of Spencer and what Remy thinks to be his mother and father, they look so happy especially _Spencer_. The room in general was very clean which told him that Spencer cleaned it not that long ago, then out the corner of his eyes he saw a small mountain of books, then remembered what Spencer said "I read a lot," he wondered who much was _a lot_.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when Spencer can in the room with two cans of pop that he placed on the coffee table "I thought you might want a drink," Remy took the can and opened it.

"_Oui, _how long does Remy need to stay off t'e leg spencer?" Remy asked while he took a sip of his drink.

Spencer made himself comfortable in the chair next to the couch being occupied, "About a week or two,"

Remy groans at that and looked at Spencer giving him the 'are you serious' look.

"Remy you can stay here for as long as needed," Spencer said while he placed his can on the coffee table, Remy looked at him then to his leg.

"_Merci_ Spencer, but Remy think y' would change y'r mind If y' know what Remy is or if y' saw Remy's eyes," Remy laid back into the couch and crossed his arms.

"And what are you?" Spencer was still a little shy and quiet around Remy but not like everyone else spencer know other than his mother that is, but he truly wanted to know more about Remy.

"_An orphan t'ief,"_ Remy lowered his head and his body tensed ready to be chased out, Spencer was shocked but not much he know Remy would be something like an orphan with no last name but the thief part not so much. But how else would he survive on the streets otherwise, Spencer wouldn't judge because he has no experience about living on the streets. "You have to survive somehow Remy… and what about your _eyes_?"

Remy himself was shocked about Spencer's response; people would normally curse at him or beat him when they found out. But still his eyes would make Spencer run, but he would find out eventually may as well get it over with.

Remy raised his hand and took off his sunglasses then blink a couple of time then looked to Spencer.

What Spencer saw took his little breath away, there was red and black eyes something that he would remember for the rest of his life. Spencer has read a book about this, it was something to do with the _X-gene_ that scientists have been fascinated with for years and people with it are called _mutants_, they possess different gift and abilities and sometimes change a person something they called a viewable mutation like Remy's eyes, to Spencer he thought of it as the next step of evaluation, so Remy's eyes won't make him scared, why should he just because they are a _little different_. "Am not scared why should I be they are a part of you and that's not changing anything Remy," Spencer placed the biggest smile on his face he could possibly place.

Remy has had many reactions to his eyes, mostly people calling him the _devil's child or the white devil_, but not that. It just made Remy laugh and shack his head, Spencer was defiantly different from others he know and Remy liked it, "Y'r somet'in' else Spencer and Remy would gladly like to call y' a friend," Remy chucked and also had a large smile on his face.

Spencer's insides did a back flip when Remy said that, finally Spencer had an honest friend maybe things won't be as bad with Remy around, just maybe. And that they would both get to know one another, with that thought Spencer said "So would I,"

* * *

><p><strong>Boo!<strong>

**So this is my version what y' think? Review tell me and please if you see any miss stakes please tell me for i have gone through this thing like an million times... well not a million but you know what i mean. Hope you enjoy fellow readers... BYE BYE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own X-men, Criminal minds or the characters. Just borrowing them to satisfy my need to tell the story that is in my head.**

**In this Story is my own version of Remy's and Reid's pasts intermingling and such but I will try and keep as much to the past's as possible, maybe I'll go so far then make their pasts up as I go, who knows what I might do. Anyway hope you like.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

It's been a couple of weeks since that incident and Remy's injures are healed, the worst injure he got was the sprained ankle. But it was about an hour or so after they got home that Spencer asked what happened to him and Remy said he got caught stealing and the security thought to _'teach'_ him a lesson.

Spencer and Remy's friendship has grown stronger over the past couple of weeks, both boys have spent as much time as they can together and have learnt a lot about each other. Spencer has learnt; that Remy is not a morning person; despite their first encounter he is very kind and can be protective: he enjoys Spencer's rambles and intelligence unlike other people, and that he is in the care of Fagan's Mod from New Orleans and that they thought Vegas would be a good place to steal for they are just a group of thieves themselves, Spencer was wondering if Remy was in their care then why did he say that he had nowhere to go and if they would be worried about him so he asked and the response he got was "T'ey won't be worried about Remy, homme t'ey most likely came here in t'e first place to loss Remy," Spencer remembered the way that he just laughed at it like it was nothing. And Remy also told Spencer about all the things he's done and thievery, he's even been teaching Spencer how to pick pocket and other neat tricks. Spencer himself isn't the only one learning a thing about the other Remy has to. Remy learnt that Spencer is crazy smart for his age; read's atone and really fast: that his very shy and timid but has a good heart: that he loves his mother very much even when she don't know who he is most of the time, Remy has seen it happen more then he would like to admit and he hated and respected the way Spencer just acted along like it was fine and lastly Spencer doesn't mind one bit about

Who he is or what he looks like. For once in their lives they both feel completely comfortable in their own skins.

Because Remy's injuries are completely healed he had gone back to do what he does best and that's thievery. Spencer was worried at first but he wouldn't stop his friend from doing what he does best, he thought of it like if someone told him to stop reading so he didn't do it and just left Remy to do what he wanted but told him that he still had a place to stay here and that he was _always welcome_ in his house. Remy did just that, he did his thievery in the morning or evening then went straight back to Spencer's for the rest of the day. Sometimes he would go out to steal at night maybe two or three times a week but that's it, and at night he would stay in Spencer's room in his double bed. At first it was very awkward but _"it was better than staying on the couch" _Spencer told Remy and Remy didn't complain, I think secretly they both were very grateful to have someone with them at night.

Spencer was at school just about to leave to go home when some seniors that pick on him showed up and stopped him in his tracks and he panicked, his heart was hammering through his chest, he didn't like it when they come up to him like this it normally means that they were planning something and by the looks on their faces something horrible. Then he stopped one with rope in his hands and that made with scared, petrified even "what the hell are they going to do with that?" Spencer thought.

"Yoh, four eyes where you going?" the closest senior to Spencer called

Spencer didn't know whether to run or stay put, and decided to run, so he turned around and started to run. Spencer was breathing heavily because he was running like _his life depended_ on it, but not fast enough as he ran out a door to the football field at the back of the school one of senior students court up to him and grabbed him.

"Where you going shrimp?" He said as he pins him to the closest wall, Spencer let out a whimper from being man handed to the wall.

Spencer stayed quiet and not let out a single sound. The other senior's court up to them and surrounded him and started to laugh "why don't we teach him a lesson guys for running from us,"

"Yes that sounds fun," with that the one pinning Spencer pulled him to the Football field and towards one goalpost then started to push him around to one another, Spencer told then to stop but they didn't listen just laugh and taunt him. Then Spencer stopped the large group of people on the side watching him, there must have been the whole school their just laughing along with them. Spencer just thought "Why? Why aren't they helping me? Why? What's so strange about me? Is it because am smart? I don't understand Remy don't mind….. Remy…. Remy's different from these people though…. He enjoys my company…. He likes my rambles….. my weird sense of humour…..he helps me with my momma….. Remy help's me…. They don't, they laugh at me, taunt me, bully me, make my life a living hell," When he thought that tears where falling from his eyes and the bully's saw them. "aw poor baby crying," they just continue to laugh and push him around but one grabs his jumper his wearing.

"Maybe he needs to dipper changing guys care to help," with that they start to take his clothes off, Spencer just begs for them to stop and to let go and while all this happens the rest of the school just watches and laughs, taking photos and egging the bullies on.

Spencer was down to his last piece of clothing his boxers "STOP, Please just stop!" Spencer kept saying like a broken record over and over again but no one took any notice of it.

The bullies grabbed Spencer and pulled him to one side of a goalpost and started to tie him to it. Spencer had no idea what to do other than struggle to get free, so he kicked and kicked but one Senior punched him in the face and stomach to shut him up. When they were finished tying him down they took a step back to look at Spencer.

They just pointed and laughed, one senior said something "its good work but there's something missing,"

He walked up to Spencer who was too busy struggling with his restraints to notice him walking up to him until it was too late. The senior got close enough and noticed that Spencer was too busy to he quickly grabbed Spencer's Boxers and pulled them off. "That will teach you for running from us, right guys,"

Everyone burst out laughing at spencer and taking pictures of the defenceless naked boy. After about five minutes of watching and laughing at Spencer everyone started to leave, the seniors that stripped Spencer took him clothes leaving only his bag and in about another five minutes Spencer was all alone in the dark, tied to a goalpost naked and humiliated to the point he just wanted to die.

Hours later and Spencer was still tied to the goalpost. He was freezing nearly to the point of hyperthermia with his cheeks strained with tears; his head lowered looking to the ground trying to keep as warm as possible. With the way the senior's tied Spencer down made it so that his arms where back tight so he couldn't break free, his throat was to soar to make anything other than a rasping sound from all the screaming for help and to be let go. Spencer was cold, broken and humiliated and terrified.

Spencer could hear someone close by so he tried his best to shout or make the loudest noise possible to be heard and then he heard something that made him want to cry all over again, "Spencer y' t'ere….. Come on Spencer Remy's too young to have a heart ache if y' plan on scarring Remy….. SPENCER!" Remy spotted Spencer tied to the goalpost and rusted right over to him.

"Remy," Spencer let out such a low voice Remy almost didn't hear it.

"What happened Spencer? Who did t'is to y'?" Remy was making quick work of the ropes around his friend's arms, so in no time Spencer was free.

"The seniors," Remy saw Spencer shivering so he took off his coat and put it over Spencer to try and warm him up, then he help his good friend up and noticed how cold Spencer's skin was and thought "Shit! Whoever did t'is better hope t'ey never see Remy or _I_ _will make t'eir lives a livin' hell for doin' t'is to Spencer_,"

Remy held Spencer close to him with one arm around his waist, trying to keep the shivering and scared Spencer balanced while they walked home. Once they were home Remy took Spencer to the bathroom and ran the bath to get him warm but still held him close, though Spencer was doing just fine by holding on to Remy like he was the last life line. "_Y' safe_ Spencer no one will hurt y' here and if t'ey try Remy here will _kick t'eir ass_," Remy pulled Spencer into a hug they stayed like this until the bath was full for Spencer, so they let each other go, "Go on Penny get y'self warm and cleaned up while Remy make some food for us," Remy used the nickname that he found by accident one time when he said Spencer's name wrong and it just stuck but calling Spencer this know help more than Remy could realise it made Spencer feel wanted and cared about.

When Spencer was finished he up on a pair of pyjamas and went down stairs, then saw Remy dishing up some soup he made in the kitchen "Y' feel better now y' warm penny?" Remy said as he turned around to Spencer and then place the food on the table.

Spencer nodded and walked over to the table and took a seat and started to eat the warm food. Remy watched Spencer eat the food, he was still worried about Spencer and wanted to make sure his one and only friend was alright. "Remy gave y' momma some soup too she liked it, and made sure to put t'e _femme's_ medication in it," over the weeks of sort of living here Remy has come to know Spencer's mother and would also look after her when Spencer couldn't, so he know what he was doing.

Spencer stopped eating and looked up to Remy "thank you Remy,"

"Remy's pleasure Spencer," Remy smiled at Spencer

"No, really thank you…. If you didn't find me….i would still be out there," Spencer was on the verge of tears when he said those words with such pain.

Remy got out of his seat and went over to Spencer and gave him such a big hug that if Remy squeezed anymore he wouldn't be able to breath. "Sorry y' had to go t'rough t'at Penny….t'ey had non right to," Remy let go of Spencer and he saw Spencer yawn.

"Go to bed Spencer y'r tired and y' need rest… Remy will be t'ere soon after Remy's sorts out t'e dishes and y'r momma," Spencer was going to protest but Remy just pushed him in the direction of his room, it made Remy laugh when Spencer made a face of protest.

When he was done washing the dishes and making sure that Spencer's mother was sorted, he went to Spencer's room. He slowly entered and walked in, then he heard whimpering noises, "Spencer y' alright?"

Remy went up to Spencer and saw him shivering and crying in the tightest ball he has ever seen, he change in his borrowed pyjamas from Spencer as quickly as possible and got into bed. He moved up to Spencer and slowly put his arm around his waist to pull him close "_Shhh_, Spencer y' safe… Remy's here for y'…. Remy's here…. _Y' safe_," Remy pulled Spencer as close as possible with Spencer's head to his chest and his hands holding on to Remy's top for dear life. Remy placed his free hand on Spencer's back rubbing in a circular motion to calm him down and his other hand his still around Spencer's waist keeping him close. Spencer was starting to stop crying when he said "They stood there and laughed at me, just stood there laughing," Spencer's hand tighten on Remy's shirt.

"T'e seniors?" Remy questioned still holding him.

"No the students of the school… they…. They were all there… _watching… laughing_…egging the seniors on to do what they did….they did nothing to help….. _No one_," Spencer had gone quiet

"_Couillion_, Don't t'ink about it penny…. Remy will keep y' safe, right here y' safe," Remy just repeated what he said.

Remy wrapped both of his arms around Spencer and pulled him even closer so they could easily feel each other's body heat and he whispered into Spencer's ear, "_I will become t'e white devil to protect y' Spencer, if it means y' feel safe,"_ and with that Spencer fell into a deep slumber in the safety of Remy's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Boo!<strong>

**Their friendship has grown yeah! What y' think should i make Remy overprotective or not?... Well I am still thinking either to make Spencer a Mutant or not, and if I do what powers should I give him?  
>Still hope y' like it... Write to y' again BYE BYE.<strong>


End file.
